Taking advantage of genetic and molecular tagging technologies, cancer research increasingly relies on fluorescence microscopy to study intracellular structures and spatiotemporal regulation of biological processes within cells. A number of supra-molecular structures that regulate cell growth and tissue homeostasis are directly or indirectly affected by cancerous transformation, including the replication machinery of the nucleus, cellular organelles, intercellular adhesion and communication structures, extracellular signaling products, and synaptic recognition by immune cells. Until recently, however, the Abbe's limit of optical diffraction has prevented cell biologists from using fluorescence microscopy to actually observe structures smaller than the half wavelength of light. This application is for funds to purchase the DeltaVision|OMX" super-resolution imaging system which, by overcoming the Abbe's limit of diffraction in up to 4 channels simultaneously, will enable highly detailed investigation of complex subcellular processes. The instrument will greatly enhance a number of cancer-related projects at MD Anderson Cancer Center ranging from basic studies of cell cycle control, to intracellular and intercellular signaling, to immune surveillance and therapy. Each project targets specific hypotheses that require optical imagery at or below 100 nm to resolve molecule location in subcellular structures in sufficient detail. The super-resolution capability in up to four channels will be critical to study colocalization and interactions between several molecules simultaneously. In the long term, the super-resolution capability will help uncover new spatiotemporal biomarkers and therapeutic targets. Important for the goals of the Recovery Act, the DeltaVision|OMX" microscopy system is entirely designed in the United States and its acquisition is predicted to result in job creation and job training. The DeltaVision|OMX structured illumination system will fill a regional void in super-resolution microscopy that is critical for cutting-edge cancer research at MD Anderson.